


Blood Pressure

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Complete, Divorced Draco Malfoy, Divorced Hermione Granger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Older Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Writer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Following his fortieth birthday, Draco Malfoy moves into a new property in the countryside after his divorce from Astoria, intending to write his memoirs. After 20 years dedicated to Malfoy Industries and with declining health, he decides he needs a calmer and more peaceful life. With an office overlooking the end of his new neighbour’s garden, he finds his life is anything but when he catches her sunbathing and hot tubbing almost naked. Draco can’t help but look; he feels awful about it but the woman with the perfect body is driving him crazy and creating responses in his body that he’d long thought were dead.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 276





	Blood Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed - All mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'll be fine mother, do stop fussing, I'm divorced, I haven't turned into a five-year-old child again."

Draco scowled behind his mother in the most childish way proving quite the opposite.

"But Draco darling, you know the Medi-Witch told you to watch your blood pressure. You may not be five but you are forty, and forty-year-old men cannot continue living like eighteen-year-olds, eating rich foods and drinking to excess, they need a woman to take care of them to make sure they stick to their diets and exercise regime." Narcissa insisted.

Draco's hand was hovering over the crystal decanter containing Fire Whiskey and he snatched it back. "Rather an antiquated view don't you think? It is 2020 after all, not 1820."

"Malfoy men are taken care of by their wives, it's how it’s been and will always be. I still don't know why you need to move out of the Manor, it's not as if it doesn't have room for you, it seems a shame for you to move out when you have a home here."

"It seems Astoria was only interested in taking care of other people's husbands, rather than her own." He commented, staring longingly at the Fire whiskey like it was his only friend. In theory, it had been for over a year.

"Yes, well the less said about that the better," Narcissa said primly with a haughty look. Narcissa absolutely did not discuss her ex-daughter in law.

"Mother I need some space to finish my book. I've given over twenty years of my life and my health to Malfoy Industries, don't you think I should be allowed to write my book in peace? I've found the ideal place, a converted barn in Hampshire, miles from anywhere, there's a small cottage nearby, but that’s it."

"Darling, do take care of yourself, I'll send Mippy to feed you and to clean." Narcissa insisted.

"I will take care of myself, no Mippy, no woman. Mother, much as I love you, I just need some peace and quiet," he snipped.

"I'll just send you a few letters with potential brides then..." she looked up hopefully.

"No. By all means, write to me, but absolutely no word on simpering idiots who want to marry for money. I will choose my next bride, whoever she might be."

"I suppose I can live with that, as long as I get grandchildren before we're both too old." She conceded.

Astoria had never fallen pregnant and had grown increasingly more unhappy as the years passed. Draco had given up hope of siring an heir and, as their marriage had broken down, she had sought other men's affections. He, however, had started to plan a different life and decided to write his memoirs, something he'd always wanted to do. He just couldn't stomach the thought of another pureblood, brainless, heiress who wanted nothing more than to throw parties, shop and have other pureblood ladies to tea, no offence to his mother. He wanted a woman with the wow factor, willing to be with him for himself, an outstanding conversationalist and someone wanting a quieter lifestyle. He knew he wouldn't find that unless he changed.

Hitting forty was life-changing in many ways, he knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it, even if it meant becoming a confirmed bachelor to do it.

As he packed his bags to head to the house near Selbourne, a town filled with thatched cottages, unspoiled views, and steep hills for walking. Exercise, the Medi-Witch had informed him, would help keep his blood pressure down, as would diet and a calm atmosphere.

....

Draco realised his mother had ignored him and he arrived at a property filled with comfortable and modern muggle furniture, stocked with food and drink and a roaring fire in the middle of June, in a thirty-five-degree heatwave. He swiped the sweat from his brow, quickly took out his wand and extinguished the fire, looking for windows to open which didn't exist. Well, they did exist, in actuality, there were banks of windows in the modern design, just not ones that could be opened. The bare bones of an ancient barn surrounded a slate and glass lounge, the length of the ground floor, providing the most spectacular views of the Hampshire downs.

He had forgotten how gorgeous the views were since he'd visited to purchase the property, a five-bedroom conversion with six acres of land, an outdoor pool, gym, an Orchard and riding stables which he'd decided not to use currently. The problem, of course, was the fact he'd purchased a muggle property with what was called air conditioning and he had no clue how to work it. Casting a cooling charm, he wandered the rest of the house.

The room which first caught his imagination was the office, the corner room had the most stunning views of the peaks and troughs of the landscape and Draco just knew he could write while taking in such a view, it was calming and he instantly felt at home. His mother had installed a sleek, oak desk, in a nude finish and a plush black office chair. He was a little annoyed that she'd taken it upon herself to furnish his home but found he liked the style and would be able to get to work immediately, which sat well with him.

Packing his clothes away with a flick of his wand, he settled down with a glass of wine to watch the wondrous sunset through the bank of windows in the lounge. He laid his head back on the plush red sofa and closed his eyes. Peace, blissful peace.

Hours later he woke to pitch black. Being so far away from the local towns and villages, he had expected to see nothing but darkness, but an eerie blue glow came from the edge of the property to the west. Curious, he poured another glass of wine and wandered outside, along the edge of his property. He was aware a rental cottage was fairly near the boundary but was under the impression it was unoccupied. Wandering closer to the low picket fence, he heard a woman's voice.

"No, honestly, I'm fine here, it's out in the middle of nowhere and this hot tub is heavenly...I can't tell you how amazing it is to relax and drink a glass of wine under the stars..."

Draco heard growling and staggered back.

"Wait, Maximus is growling, he's probably seen a rabbit or something. Yes, I know, he's loving it here, I need to keep him on a lead elsewhere but the space on this property for him to run is amazing..." Draco heard the woman chuckle. There was something about the way she spoke that seemed familiar and he hovered as he saw the outline of a large Irish Wolfhound wander away, barking at something further away. A fox screeched from a few yards away.

"I need to go, he'll run off into the night if I don't check on him...yeah, miss you too, bye."

"Max? Max!" She let out a whistle.

Her voice moved closer, the dim light lighting her body up through the trees. Draco took a step back in shock when he realised, she was naked apart from a pair of drawstring bikini bottoms. He wanted to leave but he was frozen in place as he saw her. He was revolting for spying on his neighbour, but he couldn't leave as the subtle curves of her breasts became visible in the muggy summer heat. It stirred something inside him he'd long thought dead and he drew in a sharp breath, his heart hammering. Shit, his blood pressure. He stumbled back, his foot catching a small hillock and he spilt his wine on himself as the dog barked closer.

"Come on now," she called out, "get inside, that's enough rabbit hunting for tonight, you leave those bunnies alone!" She giggled.

As Draco returned to his house, his mind went over where he'd heard a similar giggle before.

.....

_"Harry!" Granger slapped Harry Potters arm in the Great Hall._

_"Potter, letting the mudblood slap you around? I always knew you were a simpering prick..."_

Draco woke up with a start. It had been years since he'd had a nightmare about his past. Six years of therapy, six years of waking in the small hours, screaming and vomiting as he remembered everything that happened in his home and during the war.

Potter and Granger saved him and his mother from Azkaban by the skin of his teeth and he never truly thanked them. His father died in prison, he wasted away and never saw out his ten-year sentence. Draco began therapy to deal with the fact he didn't visit his father before he died, to deal with his drinking and all the feelings he had pent up inside. It was easier to deal with the sneers and harsh words of the Wizarding world than what his father had done to him. He stopped drinking to excess for a time, but his marriage had returned him to someone who used alcohol as a prop. Following years of stress, boozy lunches, lack of sleep and little care for himself, his health had suffered. He cast the spell the Medi-Witch had given him, and his blood pressure was high again. Fuck.

Dawn rose over the horizon and he decided to head to his office and start work. His thoughts drifted as he watched the purple and grey hues change to orange and reds.

_"You disgust me, Story, couldn't you at least keep it quiet? Do you have to drag me through the mud too?"_

_"Yeah, because I wasn't already slumming it with the likes of the Malfoy's. Do you know I tried? I tried so hard with you, but you're cold as bloody ice and all you think about is work, work, work! If you'd given me any attention I might have stayed, but you're no better than your father and look what happened to him!" Astoria screeched._

_"That's it! I gave you all you wanted, my galleons, free reign in the Manor, I even overlooked your indiscretions, but I will never allow you to throw my father back in my face! You weren't there, you don't know what it was like you fucking bitch! You can say what you like about me, but when you drag my family into it, you're nothing but a sick and twisted bitch and you don't deserve to be here." He'd replied._

_"You stay with your precious mother; you can rot right here in this den of malevolence. It's been an absolute shit marriage and you've been a bastard, so do me a favour, divorce me and let me go. All you ever did was push me away anyway."_

His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to slow his racing heart.

He knew he'd done that because she was never the sunshine of his life, the woman who he'd expected would make him happy.

He picked up his quill and wrote the title of his book, 'The Boy Who Had No Choice'. It was a working title and he wasn't looking for sympathy, it was just something he remembered Granger saying at his trial. The whole atmosphere had changed with those words, she'd lit up the room with her presence and her description of the children of war had caused tears to flow from the most hardened of the Wizangamot.

He began to write with fervour, his first chapter describing a happy younger childhood. It was cathartic and as he broke for lunch, he felt like those 2000 words had helped him achieve something good for the first time in his life.

It was a revelation, attempting to make his own sandwich and it took some navigation and rather too much chutney with his ham on the first attempt; that one ended up being magicked away. By the second, he'd figured it out. His stomach growled from lack of breakfast as he bit into the huge sandwich, he'd made by erratically slicing uncut bread, it felt so uncouth but so right after the tiny sandwiches the Manors elves served for luncheon.

Wandering back into his office he let out a groan of satisfaction as he bit into his sandwich, his eyes drifting to the windows at the side.

"Holy fuck!" He dropped his sandwich and spat bread out of his mouth in a disgraceful and ill-mannered way. At the very end of the western boundary of the property, just past the fence, lay the naked woman from the night before. Actually, he couldn't be sure it was her; he hadn't seen her properly. His eyes gazed from her perfect toes, up over bronzed and tight thighs, her apex was hidden by a book, but her flat stomach and taut breasts were laid bare for all to see, well, not for all, just him. Brown curls tumbled across her shoulders and her face was shielded by a wide-brimmed sun hat.

He stumbled to his desk, absentmindedly brushing off the crumbs from his chest. He still wore his black pyjama bottoms but nothing else and his cock twitched for the first time in a long time. He shook his head, he shouldn't be looking, it was fifty shades of wrong. The woman didn't know she was being observed and he shouldn't be doing it.

Settling down to write again, he couldn't help but glance up occasionally. In fact, he timed himself, one good paragraph for one sneaky glance. Another paragraph of notes in his journal describing his later life, for one illicit look. Godrick, he was too old to have a raging hard-on for some woman he could see the same of in Taboo Witch, the scandalous magazine he'd wanked over far too much in his youth. He looked down at his dick, "You know mate, you're wasting your time, she's far too young for the likes of us." He chuckled to himself.

By the final time he looked up, she was gone. He tried not to feel disappointed. The sun had dipped below the horizon and he turned the lights on in the house for the first time, took a long-needed shower and decided he would not fall into the pit of despair. He would shower, wear proper clothes, and never leach over a woman half his age again. Hitting the gym, he ran off his now constant erection on the treadmill, then tested his blood pressure. It was normal, for him.

.....

He rolled himself into a naked pile of muddled sheets and almost fell off the bed. He'd been dreaming again. If things continued the way they were, he might need to contact his therapist. A dog barked somewhere nearby, and he rose, feeling sweaty and hard once more, to stare out the window.

The pool was lit up on this side of the house and he watched the silhouette of a figure make its way confidently to the side of the pool and stand, arms over their head before diving in gracefully, barely making a splash. He watched curiously as her arms broke the water, swimming without a breath from one end to the other, before pushing off the wall, taking a breath and doing the same. She was fantastic, her slim body perfect as she sliced through the water.

He let out a barely withheld breath as she paused at the shallow end, standing and wringing out her hair. She was naked and the pool lights caused her to look incandescent. His heart began to race as he watched her speaking to the dog, his tail wagging. Draco wondered what she was saying to him. Max, as he now knew him, returned with a ball and she threw it for him, throwing her head back and laughing as he chased it. She seemed so free and he wished he could hear her laugh again. He might be able to sleep if he could place who her giggle sounded like.

He pulled on some silk pyjama bottoms and his feet walked him downstairs against his will. He hesitated at the inside door leading to the pool.

"Max, don't you dare!" He heard her muffled scream as the dog jumped into the pool, his pool.

He should do something, it was his property, and however beautiful she was, she was trespassing. His hand hesitated over the muggle light switch, if he pressed it, she might never come back. Instead, he moved to the kitchen and found a bottle of wine he'd left half-finished, returning and swigging from it, watching her through the window in the low light from the pool. Her face was shadowed, much to his disappointment, but her body was just amazing, and his cock stand returned full force. He squeezed his eyes shut; his fist so tight around the neck of the wine bottle he thought it might snap. His behaviour was despicable, even if the woman was parading around naked, he knew she didn't realise she was being watched.

The dog ran up to the door, barking, and he stepped back into the pantry, Salazar he was sick, a voyeur and a poor excuse for a wizard.

Somewhere inside he found some mettle and he opened the door, "Sod off!" He hissed at the dog who began to bark and wag his tail, placing his ball on the step. "No, no, no, go away!" He flicked his hand to send him off.

In all the time he was sending away the dog, who would not leave, he wasn't watching the pool.

"Maxie?" He heard the woman's voice drift closer, "Max, what are you doing? The squirrels are in bed." She chuckled, her voice yards away.

Draco's hand was on the light switch, his fingers trembling. Should he press it or not? He just wanted to slam the door and run to hide under his bed.

_"You may not be five, but you are forty, and forty-year-old men cannot continue living like eighteen-year-olds, eating rich foods and drinking to excess, they need a woman to take care of them."_

He didn't need a woman to look after him, he'd never needed anyone to look after him, he'd spent twenty years looking after himself. He just needed a woman, a willing woman who had some gumption and this woman did, she wandered the countryside naked without a care in the world. Fuck it, it was worth a try. Happiness can be found in the darkest times if one only remembers to turn on the light, or so he'd once heard a great wizard say.

The woman was leaning down and attempting to grab her dog by the collar. She screamed and grasped her towel closer as he flicked the light on.

"Oh my god, oh...I'm so sorry, the people who let out the cottage said the pool was free as nobody owned the...I-I'm sorry, I'll go." She yipped.

He could see her face now and he felt like he might collapse. The beautiful woman was Hermione Granger and he couldn't fathom why she might be there at all. She was the hot bodied woman who'd sunbathed and swam in his pool, wandered around the cottage garden wearing nothing but bikini bottoms calling after a dog who'd taken a shine to him instantly.

He knew his face was shadowed, he could let her go, he could send her on her way, and she might never know who he was.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" He rasped.

She took a step back. "Max, come here." She said fearfully. The dog didn't move, looking from Draco to her. "Max, heel." She pointed to her side.

Draco opened the door further and her eyes darted from his face to the hand holding the wine bottle.

"I think I should be asking what you're doing here, don't you think?" Her face scrunched in annoyance, "Did you see me in the pool?"

"Well, yes, you were swimming in my pool." He dressed his face with a smirk he hadn't used for years. When her eyes looked furious and he knew he'd made a mistake being so cocky.

"And you didn't think to make your presence known sooner? I was naked!" She moved forward and poked his chest with her forefinger.

Max barked, dancing around with his ball in his mouth, his eyes on Draco, his new friend.

"Not now, Max," she ordered, and the dog whimpered, baying on his forefeet, looking up at her sadly.

"Now you've made me shout at my dog." She shot at him.

"Granger, how is it that I'm suddenly responsible for you and your behaviour towards this giant beast?" He snorted, moving further back into the light. Her eyes perused his chest before meeting his face.

"Malfoy for Godrick's sake!" She staggered back, pulling her towel tighter.

"Honestly, I don't think there's a need for such drama, it's been twenty-four years since we went to school together, twenty-two since the war ended, surely we could have a bloody drink together without losing our minds?" He cocked an eyebrow throwing up his hands. "So, will you come inside?"

"I'm not dressed." She peered down at her towel.

"I might have an old Quidditch jersey in my wardrobe and I'm sure I can find a pair of shorts or boxers." He opened the door wide and Max bounded in, running to Draco's sofa and making himself comfortable. Draco let it go, he had the galleons to replace it if it smelled of wet dog.

She tentatively stepped inside, and Draco poured her a glass of wine before disappearing upstairs.

His heart was racing, and he knew his blood pressure was probably through the roof. How the hell could she be his age and fitter than a woman half her age? His cock twitched and he sighed, pushing it down with the palm of his hand, his silk pyjama bottoms barely hid it and he recited Quidditch World Cup figures as he looked for clothes for her. Grabbing his old Quidditch jersey, something inside of him sang for joy at the thought of her wearing it, a Gryffindor wearing Slytherin colours turned him on instantly, especially the Golden Girl.

He returned to find her staring at the air conditioning dial on the wall, her head cocked. "You don't know how to work this." She commented.

"Of course, I do." He handed her the clothes he'd found.

"So, it's like a furnace in here because you like it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Alright," he held up his hands, "I'm not familiar with muggle air conditioning."

"Thought so." He moved behind her and watched her adjust the dial. He noticed the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he moved closer. "Here." He murmured, thrusting the clothes into her hand. "The downstairs bathroom is just along the corridor."

Watching her walk away, Max moved to Draco's side and nuzzled his hand. Draco had grown up with dogs and he was surprised Hermione owned one. He always thought her familiar was a large orange half-Kneazle. Now dogs, though, they were a good judge of character.

He walked into the pantry and searched through the fridge, finding olives, pastrami, and cheese, he threw together a charcuterie board along with some French bread. He cut up some slices of banana for the dog in place of proper treats, thinking it was good to have him onside. This was likely to be awkward, even after all these years. He had still bullied her, and she probably thought he was the biggest prick on earth.

He was opening another bottle of red when she reappeared.

"Oh, um, well, this looks nice." She smiled, snatching an olive and settling into a stool by the breakfast bar, "Oh, and don't think I don't know you purposely gave me your Slytherin Quidditch jersey. Is this some kind of payback?"

He paused as he sliced the Brie, "Perhaps, but I'm not the one who should be dishing out the payback." He passed her a glass on red wine, "You have to admit this is the strangest situation ever, I saw a hot woman swimming in my pool and if that wasn't you then tell me now." He winked.

She blushed adorably to the roots of her hair.

"When did you arrive? As I said, the guy who rented the cottage to me said nobody lived here, he said I could make use of the pool." She didn't meet his eye but stroked Max's head as he sauntered over and sniffed the food on the counter. "Behave, this food is not for you."

Draco's eyes met hers quizzically as she said it and then he realised she was talking to the dog. "Err, since last night, I arrived late." It was true, but it wasn't the whole truth, he couldn't admit spying on her. Shit, he felt worse now he knew it was her.

"I thought I was alone here; I apologise for using your pool." She drank a few gulps of wine nervously.

"No harm done, I can't say it wasn't..." he swallowed, "hot." He pushed the board closer to her and sat at the counter on one of the stools opposite her.

She bit her lip and stared at the board, selecting a piece of Brie for her slice of bread. She fingered the food before taking a bite. "Thank you, it's been a long time since anyone described me like that." She smiled, looking embarrassed.

Draco was just happy their past hadn't been bought up. "Are you joking? I don't know what you looked like as a young witch, but you are fit, Granger, so fit I thought you were a young woman and I felt terrible for looking." He knew he was blushing, Godrick, what was wrong with him.

She looked up at him under her lashes, "You're not so bad yourself, but then I've never seen you half-naked before." She popped another olive in her mouth and rolled it over her tongue.

"Are you flirting with me, Granger? It's just I think I might be living in a magical dimension or something." He was on the verge of grinding his teeth, he was so nervous.

"Perhaps. I'm a recent divorcee and so are you, or so I heard." She began, "I've come here to think about what I want to do after twenty years of marriage, how does one get over that? It was amicable, he was a good man and a good father, albeit perhaps a little boring as the years progressed. The kids are older, they'll be returning to shared custody in a few weeks from Hogwarts. I've got two more weeks to myself, just for me, and I want to be the person I always wanted to be. That's why I was swimming in your pool, that's why I was naked and that's why I'm standing here because it's my choice and a choice I've never had the opportunity to have until now."

Draco nodded, he understood how the years could pass so quickly and for you to realise you'd had no time for yourself. It was why he was there after all.

"We didn't have children, Astoria and I," he ducked his head, poking a cheese knife at a piece of pastrami, "it's funny, isn't it? I was always supposed to provide an heir to a thousand-year-old family line and it never happened, we just grew to despise each other. Right now, I couldn't give a shit about the Black and Malfoy lines ending with me."

"But they wouldn't, not both, Teddy Lupin is a descendant of the Black line, your second cousin."

"Huh, it feels good not to be alone." He drummed his fingers on the counter, nodding his head.

"Teddy has a son actually, Elijah, and a muggle wife called Kerry. Your Aunt Andromeda dotes on him. The male line continues in some way."

"Mother is desperate, she's been writing to any family with a daughter of age. I don't want to marry a child, well, you know they're adults, but they seem like children to me. They will never want what I want." He huffed, taking a swig of his wine, "Once I thought being rich and powerful was everything and now as I get older, I know it means nothing. All I want is someone who wants the peaceful life I do. I'm not saying I don't want to go out to parties or functions but if I'm honest I'd be happy living my life out here and I've only been here a day." He said honestly. "An heir would be nice, I'd like a child of my own with someone I love, but it's not a priority for me, not over happiness." Something about being there with Granger made him spill his inner feelings. He wondered if he had been friends with her in the past, would life had been easier. Hindsight was a wonderful thing.

"I always thought I wouldn't want another, but as time goes by, I feel broody, like it might be my last chance," she admitted. "Like you though, I don't think I'd choose that over happiness and someone to share my future with. I love being away from the glamorous life, I hate being watched and I'd rather read a good book." She looked up at his face as he gave her a knowing look. "Yes, Malfoy, I'm still the same after all these years. I'm not looking for anything long term right now, apart from perhaps just a fling." Her eyes lingered on his but dropped to her plate after a few seconds.

Draco's fingers twitched, he wanted to touch her, she was everything he'd ever wanted, clever, beautiful, she was just out of reach and she was stunning to boot. She wasn't looking for long term and it disappointed him to hear that, but she'd said she could be convinced. She wanted happiness and, sweet Circe, she was broody. He just nodded. "Did I tell you how hot you look in my old Quidditch jumper?"

"You might have mentioned it." She sipped from her wine glass, with a smile, "Do you fancy coming to mine for a hot tub?

He shrugged, "Um, I'm not sure, I err, I have this medical condition, more from not taking care of myself over the years and I suppose I really shouldn't be drinking either."

"Would it be rude of me to ask what the condition is? Purely from a professional point of view. I'm a healer now, did you know? I'm Head Healer in the Department for Magical Accidents at St Mungos. I'm on a three-week enforced holiday actually, they told me I wasn't to go into work under any circumstances or they would have me fired. Of course, they don't mean that, but it was the only way to get me to take some time off." She chuckled.

"Somehow, Granger, that doesn't surprise me." He grinned; he liked the way she was so upfront about things. He supposed it was a quality he'd always liked about her but wouldn't have admitted that at school. "I've got high blood pressure. Our family healer said to follow a healthy low salt diet with exercise, to keep the alcohol and caffeine low and no smoking cigars anymore." He frowned, all the things he enjoyed in life.

"Yuck, Draco, smoking is a filthy habit anyway, you just need to find something else to occupy your time." She smiled. "As far as the hot tub is concerned, occasional use is fine, it’s just not good for you to fluctuate between hot and cold all the time. A good soak will have its benefits for you too." She informed him. "It's one of those maladies we can't treat, I suppose your treatment is much like muggles treat it."

"Well, Healer Granger, then I would love to join you in your hot tub." He couldn't help but take in her dazzling smile. Somehow knowing she was such a renowned healer and was staying next door made his worries about his blood pressure dissipate. He found himself giving her a cheeky smirk once more. What was it about her that made him feel like he was seventeen again? "Do you have one of those sexy nurses’ outfits? You know the ones they have in the muggle world?" He bit his lower lip, awaiting her reaction. He knew he was pushing it.

"Draco!" She squeaked, "How do you even know about those?" She burst out laughing.

"I've had a few forays into muggle London, they sell those filthy magazines, Theo and I brought a few back to Hogwarts, all the boys wanted them. I had a particularly hot one with a sexy nurse who, to be honest, if I remember rightly, wore nothing after a few pages. I was gutted when I finally had to visit St Mungo's and found all the witches wore the most unsexy smocks I've ever seen." He sidled up to her as they walked through his orchard towards her property. "So, um, what do you wear to work, Granger? Please tell me it's a tight black suit and high heels." He bit his lip, though she wouldn't have seen it in the dark.

"Do you know, for someone who is trying to control his blood pressure, you seem rather intent on making it skyrocket." She giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea." He chuckled.

"You're far cheekier than I thought." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fuck, Granger, you haven't changed, you were always hitting Potter and Weasley." He nursed his side.

"They deserved it and to be honest if I knew you better, you'd have had a fair few more slaps." She chuckled.

"Sweet Salazar, you're so violent, it's nice to see some things never change." He shook his head and nudged her shoulder with his.

She chuckled. "Can we just let all that go? I know what happened, but it was so long ago, and I know you're sorry, you've mentioned it in interviews over the years. I suppose I should've contacted you to talk when you did that interview for Witch Weekly, god, it must've been in 2010? Ronald went mental about it and told me if I ever spoke to you that he would...oh, never mind."

"He said what, Granger?" He wanted to know, not only because he was curious, but it seemed she had baggage she needed to shed too.

"Do you know what? Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea? Perhaps I should just go to bed." She walked a few steps ahead.

Draco grabbed her arm, "Wait, look, I'm sorry I brought it up, but I have to say that it seems you need to talk as much as I do."

They'd reached a gate between his property and where she was staying.

He reached up and traced his fingers along her jaw, "Its nothing to do with the hot tub, we could just talk for a while, I'd be happy with a hot chocolate or even a cup of tea. I just don't want you to leave while you're feeling like this."

She nodded and walked ahead with Max at her side until he ran off.

The lawn was lit up by the lights from her kitchen window and her head was bowed as she made her way to the cottage. He could swear he heard her sniffle as they arrived at the back door.

She wiped her face and plastered in a smile, "Let’s get in the hot tub anyway, I've got a bottle of muggle brandy." She wandered in the cottage kitchen and rooted around a cupboard for glasses, placing a bottle on the side.

Max ran to his bowl and wagged his tail and Hermione opened the fridge, taking out a tin and dolloping some meat into a bowl for him.

Draco loved up behind her and glanced over her shoulder, "Is that what he eats?" He turned his nose up.

She shivered noticeably and quickly placed the dog's bowl on the floor. "Yeah, um, so what do they eat in the Wizarding world?" She turned to find him behind her.

"Meat. My father’s dogs were fed wild Erumpet flanks, so they didn't try to eat the peacocks." He bit his lips together in mirth. It was a total lie, but he couldn't resist it.

She looked confused and then something lit up in her eyes, "No, Lucius would've fed them on muggle dicks."

His eyebrows almost hit his hairline, until he realised she was joking and let out a guffaw, his laughter booming around the stone-clad room. "You are hilarious, why didn't I know you were so funny?"

She snorted, "Because you missed out, you missed out big time," she said flirtatiously and placed a hand on his chest.

"Did I now?" He moved closer as she picked up the bottle and poured them both a drink. He took the bottle from her hand and placed it on the counter.

She gasped as he curled his fingers around her jaw with his hand, his long fingers caressing the sensitive place below her earlobe. "You're so much more than I ever expected, Granger." He muttered, his eyes on her lips.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip, "you're, um, I never expected you to be so...so different and so handsome." Her lower lip quivered as she stared up into his eyes.

Why had he never noticed the gold flecks in her toffee coloured eyes?

Max rushed over after he finished his food, butting Hermione's hip and breaking the moment as she staggered aside.

"Maxie, for Christ's sake." She berated him. "I'm sorry, think he might need a poo." She sucked her lower lip into her mouth and let Max out the door.

The dog ran off into the night, whining and barking. "I usually Magic it away, but when he does this I don't know where he does his business." She looked apologetic.

"Hmm, I can see how that could be a problem." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling.

Her eyes roved over him and he was sure she blushed and gulped.

"Shall we?" She indicated to the door, picking up her brandy and handing him his.

"Err, yeah, why not?" He accepted the glass.

“Better make it just the one, though, you’ve got your blood pressure to worry about.” She mentioned.

Watching her step into the hot tub was perfect, how she stepped out of his boxers, her toe testing the water before stepping in, how she gathered her hair, twisting it and tying a band around it. It reminded him of how she used to do that in the Hogwarts library, but instead, she poked her wand into the bun to hold it. Then she pulled his Quidditch top over her head, throwing it to the side.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She swam across from one side to the other.

"Yes." He spluttered, "Yeah, definitely."

She was naked and he barely had time to take in her perfection before he looked to his bottoms, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Are you coming in then, I'm lonely in here." She raised her hand and beckoned him closer with a crooked finger, ducking her head under the water and peering up at him shyly, her hair plastered against her head, sodden curls hanging down her back and across her bare breasts.

It was only when she bit the tip of her forefinger that he dropped his pants. It was like an automatic reaction, along with the rush of blood to his dick.

"Draco!" She squealed as he stepped in, covering her eyes and giggling.

"I'm sorry, do I have something to apologise for, Granger? There's a gorgeous woman naked, inviting me closer with a beckoning finger and I'm not allowed to get hard?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dropping her hands, she bit her lower lip, sinking back into the water. "Maybe not, I admit I've waited a lifetime to see what Draco Malfoy's dick looked like." She hid her face again and gave laugh which vibrated her chest.

Smirking, Draco sank back against the side of the tub, spreading his arms wide across the back of the tub, his eyes intense. "You know, I don't think I've felt so relaxed in a long time." He closed his eyes.

"Strangely, we're naked in here," she swallowed, "So I don't feel relaxed at all." She threw her head back and cackled.

"Oh, I think I could find something that might relax you." He drifted closer through the water; his muscular arms spread as his fingers caressed the water.

"Oh yeah?" She murmured, cocking her head, and watching him through lowered eyelashes. 

He clasped her jaw and tilted her head, running his fingers through her wet curls. "I've waited a lifetime to caress your hair...almost twenty-five years to touch you," he laid his head in the cradle of her neck, "all that time to tell you I was sorry for everything."

They remained like that for a time. 

"Let it go, Draco. I accept your apology but it's been so long, I can't remember much, you were an arsehole as a kid, I was a prissy know it all, apart from the obvious, I let it go a long time ago. People change." Her fingertip traced his earlobe.

"You know," he rumbled, "if you touch me like that, I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday, you've found my catnip."

She leaned forward and grasped his ear with her teeth relishing the guttural moan he let out. "Fuck, Draco, that was hot." She ran her hands down his chest.

"Sweet Salazar, you're the one who's fucking hot," He lifted her and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist, "Kiss me, Granger." He took a curl in his fingertips, twirling it around his thumb and forefinger.

Her eyes were on his, gunmetal meeting dark, molten chocolate.

"Draco, I..." She hesitated barely a second before she smashed her lips against his.

"Mmmph, shit, you taste so good." He moaned, coming up for air and pulling her closer, his cock skimming her pussy while his tongue delved the sweet depths of her mouth. Circling his hips, he felt her shudder as the tip of his dick stroked her clit.

"Mmm, you feel amazing." Hermione rolled her hips, eliciting a groan deep in Draco's chest.

"Merlin, if only I'd known how sweet you were back in school..."

"Draco."

He looked into her eyes. "Yes, Hermione."

"Shut up and fuck me." She grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled as he inched her closer, allowing her to rise and impale herself on his aching cock.

They built a slow and sensual rhythm, not the race to the finish it might have been twenty years ago, they revelled in the pleasure they both gave each other.

Hermione rolled her head back, aching as she rolled her hips, "Draco, oh my god," she breathed, her chest shuddering.

He pushed his hands over her belly, up to her breasts, palming and flicking her nipples. He wasn't sure where this goddess came from, but she was here and she was his, for now at least.

His hand dropped to circle her clit with his thumb. "So, fucking, beautiful."

Her movements became more erratic, more focussed on her pleasure. He pulled her closer until he bottomed out in her, feeling delicious throbbing waves as her pussy began to clench around him. Every part of his body sparked with magic and pleasure, the epicentre, Hermione Granger bouncing on his cock. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was one with a woman, that the fates had converged, and his ideal woman had burst into his life like a raging Erumpet.

As she reached the pinnacle, she grasped his face between her hands. "I need to look in your eyes...I, uh, I-I need to see you, to know you see me, for who I am now." She gasped.

"Oh, I see you, Hermione, how could I not?" He lifted her hand and suckled on her middle finger, swirling his tongue as he angled his abdomen for ultimate friction for her.

The build-up rose to a crescendo, rising and grinding sinfully against one another. His balls clenched and he knew he was close, that extraordinary feeling rushing through his body as he felt her begin to crest. All he could think was Hermione Granger was coming on his cock and it was fucking glorious.

“Draco, Draco, Draco,” she chanted, arching and grinding and gasping for breath.

Then she stilled and he was drawn to watch her as she shrieked his name out to the night sky like she was summoning the stars above to observe their coupling.

Then he was lost to the sensation of holding her as she broke apart, his cock careful to keep a rhythm as his hips began to stutter. She fell forward into his arms as he finished, peaking, and ejaculating with a muffled howl into her curls.

He petted her back as they both came down from their high, panting and experiencing the tiny aftershocks.

Stoking her flushed cheeks with his thumbs, he leaned forward and playfully tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, peppering kisses along her jawline.

"Where have you been all my life?" He murmured, without a thought.

“I’ve been there, right under your nose, well, not so much recently.” She chuckled.

“How could I not have seen you? All those missed years, missed time when we could have been doing this.”

“Yeah, well things were always so complicated, Draco, it wouldn’t have worked. I don’t regret my life. My children are everything to me. For now, I’m happy to see where this might go. Is that enough for you?”

He knew now he’d had a taste of her that nothing else would be enough, only knowing he would hold her in his arms until the day he left this plane would suffice. He’d never believed in love at first sight and felt sceptical, after all, he’d known her for years, so technically it wasn’t first sight.

“With you, I’ll take what I can get.”

Then he kissed her again, losing himself in her while he had her.

…………………………………

**12 Months Later**

Hermione’s head was in the back of the car, pulling out shopping bags and passing them to Draco, while Max jumped around them with excitement.

“Oh, Draco, can you take him? I think he might have pooed.” She passed him her most precious package, their 3-month-old son, Scorpius.”

Draco took their baby with practised delicacy, “Phwoar, he’s a little stinker,” Draco grinned as his son cooed, reaching out to grasp his shirt, “I’m sure he saves it up for me.”

“Darling, he’s a baby, he has no control of when and where.” Hermione snickered as he handed Draco a brightly coloured dragon for Scorpius.

“You might laugh, but it’s true.”

Max continued to bark at Scorpius, the dog was his protector and friend, barely leaving the child’s side.

“Oh, do shut up Max, let us get in the bloody house.” Draco berated the gangling dog who continually barked.

“Can you, ugh, can you get the last bag?” She struggled with her haul of baby clothes.

“Does he need all this?” Draco peered in the bag.

Scorpius was spoiled rotten by his parents. Draco who never thought he’d have a child, let alone and son and Hermione who was already broody again.

“Of course, he’s growing so fast and they were so cute I couldn’t resist.” She said slyly.

Draco knew Scorpius had tons of clothes, enough to fit him for the next year and wondered where they’d put them all. He’d been thinking about extending the house and had already purchased the land adjacent, though both felt bad about razing the cottage; where they’d conceived their son during two weeks of unbridled passion; to the ground. Life had become exactly as he wished it, not quite as quiet, but his book had done well and the house was often filled with Weasley’s and Potter’s, but he wouldn’t change a thing. In the end, they always had peaceful evenings on the veranda, drinking the odd glass of wine and talking about the things that interested them both. Hermione Granger had swiftly become his life and when they found out about Scorpius, both had been shocked but incredibly pleased, both also vowed to say their child was planned, as saying they’d forgotten contraception at their ages was a cause for embarrassment. Rose and Hugo adored their new brother and always came to stay during the school holidays.

Draco finally had the family and the partner he’d always craved. Life was good.

Hermione gave him a soft look as he cuddled his son close, the little one fitting sweetly in the crook of his father’s long arm.

“Sweet Circe, you look so handsome and virile with Scorp in your arms.” She gave him a look, of pure lust, “Perhaps we’ll crank up the hot tub tonight?” She whispered in his ear, kissed his lobe and causing him to shudder.

He covered Scorpius’ eyes and snogged her deeply.

“I couldn’t think of anything better, my sweetest love.”


End file.
